A Little Brother for the Taking
by Elenhin
Summary: Ori would very much like it if Fili and Kili would consider him a friend, and the two brothers do appear to be quite friendly. Yet he worries about the price he might have to pay for their friendship, for surely if he does not become more like them, they won't like him… One Shot


Author's Note:This is a story from the Hobbit. Movie inspired. Ori would nothing more than to be accepted by Fili and Kili, but he worries about the price he might have to pay for it.

Warning: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, nor the actual dwarves. All I own is my own three inch high Fili and Kili and they shall suffer naught for my stories…

* * *

_**A Little Brother For The Taking**_

Ori looked up hopefully as Kili and Fili approached him, wondering what they were up to this time. Kili and Fili were always up to something. They weren't content to remain still and quiet. If they were not practising with their arms they were performing some task or playing a joke on someone. He'd never spent much time with them before they set out on their quest. He knew them, and had on several occasions interacted with them, but they had never really sought out his company. He knew that they considered him too quiet, too meek and mild for their games.

His oldest brother, Dori, certainly would not have approved of him spending too much time with the Durin boys. They had never been cruel and were in fact well known for their sense of honour but they were still much too wild for Dori's comfort. He'd always feared for the trouble his younger brother might get into. He always worried that he wasn't careful enough and much preferred him to entertain himself with quiet pastimes. It was a good thing that he preferred the same things himself.

He'd seen countless of times how Kili and Fili would get up to something together, on occasion finding someone else to join in their scheme. Gimli had many times acted as their distraction. He'd put down his book to watch, but he had never asked if he could join them.

Now that they were on the quest the two brothers suddenly paid a lot more attention to him. At first he had thought it was great, but the two of them were so wild he wasn't sure anymore. He didn't like to do some of the things they seemed to thrive on. They were usually more careful with him, but they could still be very rough. He was worried though that if he didn't they'd ignore him.

Kili and Fili were in his eyes confident and had all the regal bearing of Thorin, they never seemed to doubt themselves and no matter what happened they always came out laughing. Ori wanted nothing more than to have the same confidence for himself. They were perfect and brave where he was clumsy and more cowardly. It really felt good when they paid attention to him though, as if he really mattered.

It just made it hard to know what to do when they wanted him to do something that didn't quite feel right. If he didn't, they might think him a coward and beneath their attention. It was hard and confusing and he couldn't ask Dori who wouldn't understand. His oldest brother who had done so much to raise him wasn't really fond of the brothers that he considered to be far too wild.

Maybe it would have helped if the two of them hadn't started out the long journey by playing one of their jokes on his brother the first morning. Dori did not appreciate waking up to find that his travel cloak had been decorated with garlands of braided grass in a quite complicated pattern. One had braided the garland under his watch, the other had sewn it on and Dori had sighed as he sat about to remove it while the others laughed finding it most amusing. It wasn't malicious, but Dori thought that the younger should not play such jokes on the elder. It was not proper but Thorin would do nothing to rein them in. On the other hand, should they anger someone he would never step between them either. If they had played a foolish joke they had to bear the consequences of their action on their own.

Gandalf would mostly only chuckle indulgently when they were at it. He allowed them to carry on much like he had when they were tiny dwarflings. Ori didn't know why but he liked Gandalf and always had. He remembered how Gandalf had always taken him seriously when others thought he was wasting time with his books. That was Gandalf though, always very understanding and encouraging. He'd bring toys for Fili and Kili when they were young and quite often would bring a book or two for Ori as well.

Now he hesitated, it was all good and well for the two young dwarves to play a joke on their uncle, they were family after all. He just wasn't so sure if he really ought to participate in it. Thorin probably wouldn't appreciate it, and he hadn't exactly been thrilled about bringing a scholar along anyway. He needed warriors, not scribes and Ori knew it. Yet Thorin suffered him for his loyalty and willingness to do what he could. Would he still feel the same way after Ori played a joke on him though? He wasn't so sure.

Kili and Fili were so caught up in their scheming that they paid no heed to his discomfort. They were giggling and laughing, Kili couldn't quite keep a composed face no matter how hard he tried.

Fili was much better at it and could look quite serious even though his eyes sparkled mirthfully from time to time.

Ori bit his lip, worrying it between his teeth and wishing he could back down. Yet he had to play his part as he had given his word. A Dwarf always kept his word, and to break it would be worse than playing a joke on their leader.

It really wasn't so complicated, Kili and Fili had a short length of rope with a hook at each end. As Thorin stood talking to Dwalin Ori was to distract them so that Fili could attach the hooks to their belts. The idea was that they'd never be on their guard against Ori. Kili would then call for Dwalin's attention and the big Dwarf would turn to pull Thorin down by the rope. Ori was quite certain it would work, and had it been Bofur and Bombur he would have been more inclined to oblige. Bofur loved to play jokes on his brother and his friends. He eagerly helped Kili and Fili any time they asked for his service and he would not be mad if a joke was played on him. Bombur would have been likely to just plod on and never notice the extra weight.

Thorin and Dwalin though was different. He respected both of them too much to feel easy about it and honestly thought he might be sick.

"I beg your pardon," he started quietly, slowly, and both Dwarves looked to him. Thorin nodded to him to continue.

"I was wondering if I could trouble you for some advice?" he went on. "I know I have no experience of this, and I wouldn't want to be a burden in any way. I thought maybe I could be of more use if I knew more."

"The question does you credit," Dwalin stated in his gruff voice. "We'll give you advice." Behind him Fili had deftly hooked the leather strap into his belt and inched sideways to do the same to his uncle.

"Thank you," Ori blushed, but from fear and shame more than anything else. He felt awful for accepting the praise when he was sure he was abusing their trust.

"We'll talk later tonight," Thorin decided. "In the meantime you might ask Balin for some advice on the sword. He'll make sure you're taught properly."

"Thank you, sorry to have troubled you," Ori blushed again, and ducked away approaching Balin. He hung his head low even as he shuffled closer to the elderly Dwarf.

"Dwalin, look here quick!" Kili called as Fili had backed away. Dwalin turned instantly, taking a few quick steps and behind him Thorin lost his balance and crashed to the ground. Fili had ducked out of the way, and now both him and Kili bent double in laughter while the others soon joined in as Thorin rose to his feet.

Ori didn't laugh, he lowered his head even further, his cheeks burning, and certainly Thorin had to be furious with them.

"Fili! Kili!" Thorin barked. The two exchanged a worried look as their uncle rose, but approached him obediently. "I assume this fool idea was yours," he growled and they nodded.

"Aye Uncle," Fili nodded. "It struck us as a good joke, and we thought we could all use a little laughter."

"Were you in on this too Ori?" Thorin demanded and all he could do was nod and swallow.

"You shall all be taking care of all the washing pots for the next part of the journey," Thorin stated. "And seeing the three of you at it should give everyone something to laugh about."

Fili and Kili nodded, making faces as they contemplated the punishment.

"It was a good joke, well worth it," Kili grinned as they regarded the dirty pots.

"Mostly worth it," Fili agreed.

Ori nodded, still feeling sick, he did not mind the punishment at all as he felt it was well deserved.

"Ori, a moment," Balin called and he jumped. Running over to comply he swallowed and braved to raise his head.

"If those two fools want you to join them in their foolery, you don't have to do it unless you want to laddie," Balin stated softly.

"But I agreed, I had to keep my word," he mumbled.

"That you do," Balin nodded. "But to those two you don't have to give it when they get up to their tricks."

"I wanted to, or I thought I did," he managed.

"Very well then," Balin nodded. He could tell that Ori hadn't exactly been willing though he knew that neither Fili nor Kili would have forced him. The thing was that Fili and Kili were no good with subtleties, and Ori was very subtle. The two of them had likely thought Ori was as eager to try the joke as they were. For that matter it was not a bad joke. Playing a trick on your friends could be good practice and you might learn skills that served you well against an enemy. Which was why they had been allowed free rein by Thorin. Now, if you angered Dwalin, that really taught you what it would be like to face an enemy.

Ori joined the two young heirs again and Balin smiled softly. They were all young, but they would learn. Though in Fili and Kili's case it was if they lived that long.

Fili frowned thoughtfully as Ori joined them. He had to wonder why Balin would speak to the young scholar, and now he noticed he looked a mite uneasy. He hadn't thought about it before as he and Kili were still quite pleased with themselves. They had known from the start there would be some punishment from Thorin and had taken it into account when they laid out the plan, but he realized they had forgotten to tell Ori so.

"It's only a bit of washing," he told Ori with a grin. "Had we been at home it might have been something far worse."

"Aye, Thorin knows how to find a disgusting job," Kili grinned.

"We already expected this, but we should have told you so," Fili smiled easily. "I think mostly he's mad he let his guard down."

"Thorin is our leader, I shouldn't have done it," Ori couldn't help himself.

"But you agreed?" Kili frowned as Fili watched him quietly. Out of the two of them he was the quite one and the thinker, but he considered himself a dunce next to Ori. "Why would you agree if you did not wish to do it?" Kili continued.

"I, well, you asked me to," Ori admitted. He didn't dare to admit his fear, for surely that would mean the same thing, they'd see him for a coward and ignore him. Kili looked confused, he clearly couldn't understand it, and Fili just gazed at him thoughtfully. While Thorin had a glare that went right through you Fili had a calm steady gaze that would make you sweat.

"You didn't need to agree," Fili stated quietly. "We would have managed."

"Sure, we do all the time, we don't need you," Kili confirmed and hearing those words uttered Ori felt his heart sink. It was beyond doubt, they did not need him and if he could not perform to their expectations they wouldn't suffer him.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Fili's eyes narrowed slightly, suddenly he thought it made sense to him and he glanced towards Balin who watched them with a tired sigh.

"We'd never force you to play a joke on anyone," he stated. "And if you were unwilling to this one then me and Kili will share the punishment between us. You had the better sense so you should not have to suffer. Then when me and Kili have cleared this mess up we shall do some target practice." He gave him an easy and warm smile, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

Ori stared after him in disbelief, Fili had just said they wouldn't force him, but he also spoke of target practice. He made it sound as if they'd still stay friends with him even if he did not join in their jokes.

"Thorin," Fili stated quietly but firmly as he approached his uncle. "I talked Ori into joining me and Kili in the joke, it is not fair to punish him when we hardly left him any choice."

"Then you two will be responsible for the washing alone," Thorin decided.

"We'll take care of it," Fili grinned.

"I did help, I should help now too," Ori mumbled.

"You thought we'd force you, that's not willing and I should have noticed," Fili shrugged. "Not your fault that you're smarter than both me and Kili put together. If you want to join our joke you're welcome, but we'll not force you. There's plenty of other things to do even when these old slow Dwarves are too lazy for it."

He winked at Kili who laughed.

"I'll show you, you impudent brat!" Dwalin snorted, tossing a pot his way and Fili laughed easily as he caught it. He and Kili quickly dealt with the chore that was their punishment, then they hurried over to join Ori. Still so young they were always in a hurry Balin noted with a grin. There were times he thought neither one of the two would ever grow old. He had been young once too and remembered the feeling, but he couldn't remember ever having been as young as they still where.

Ori too was young, he was yet looking for his place and Balin would not have thought he would find it with Fili and Kili. They were much too rowdy for him and Ori did not understand them. Fili though a good leader already had so much still to learn and he did not see all that he needed to see. He made mistakes due to inexperience and youth. Such as not seeing how Ori feared he would be left out.

He himself could see it, Ori thought he had to please everyone and did not yet understand it was an impossible task. When it came to Fili and Kili there was no need to please them either. They were quite easy to get along with.

Now the two of them were encouraging Ori to join them in target practice. Kili used his bow, Fili his throwing knives and Ori his catapult. Judging by the laughter they were also having fun, and perhaps now Ori would realize that he did not have to agree to their every whim to be accepted by them. At least he felt sure that Fili had understood. Fili was not always quick enough, but once he understood the problem he was never long in finding a solution for it, and right now he had set his mind to making another little brother for himself out of Ori.

That was something that pleased Balin, with Fili and Kili both looking out for him, Ori would grow into his role in no time. Dori would still mother him every chance he got, and maybe it would be good if Fili and Kili found themselves included in that as well. The two of them needed to learn they did not need to be as stoic as their majestically stubborn leader. Fili especially tended to take after his uncle's flaws in that regard. Unless he carried on twice the distance after he could no longer keep to his feet he considered himself to have failed.

They could certainly use a big brother like Dori, someone who could keep them in line and look after them even though they could look after themselves. At the same time Ori would learn that he could look to others for guidance.

It was a good thing there were a lot of older brothers in the company, for there were just as many younger brothers who needed the guidance.

**The End**

_**Please review, the Cricket is hungry….**_


End file.
